Letters to the Countrys
by Blueladymare
Summary: The countrys decided that their meetings are too boring, so they want you to send in letters for them! Rated M for anything can happen, includes Fem!Countrys and couples too! fixed writing style, sorry for the strange paraghrauph style
1. Prologue

Blue: Hey~ So Ive been seeing others doing this, and I thought why not? So send in your letters/questions to the countrys!

Italy: Ve~ Do I get letters Germany?

Germany: Ja, I suppose...

Me: Yeah! You can ask them anything! (This is rated M for a reason)

Prussia: Kesese- wait anything?

Me: Anything ^^

Italy: Yay!

Germany: *facepalm*

Me: Yep! You can even send letters to Fem!Countrys and Ancients!

Fem!America: Sweet!

France: Ohonhonhon~ Pretty ladies I see *is smacked by Fem!England*

Me: And enjoy the total chaos! Ask questions to your fav couples too ^^

Italy: Yay...wait couples?

Hungary: *nosebleed* P-please!

Me: So see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: Sol Jones 1

**sol jones: **

**Dear countrys, I am alaska the daugther of russia and america. I'm next to canada I just wanna ask my fathers why you forget about me? And there was yaoi involed in my creation. I learned never to ask my siblings ever Sign, Ivana bragnski-jones Or alaska **

America: I had a kid with the commie bastard? When was this?

Russia: You were drunk ^J^

America: *gasps* What did we do?

Russia: Alaska you would like a hug da? Im sorry that your other fathers a capitalistic pig, Im much better than him, vodka?

America: Communist bastard, dont feed her that shit!

Hungary: Yaoi? *nose bleed* Why was I not informed of this?

Me: Im wondering the same thing O.O

America: ...who were we talking about again?

Canada: Dont worry Alaska...he forgets everyone...

Kuma: Who are you?

Canada: *facpalm*

Me: Thanks for the letter!


	3. Chapter 3: Sol Jones 2

**Sol jones:**

**Dear countrys,**

Da I would like a hug and some vodka to. It isnt nad I accutally like it.

And I was just informed by my other siblings that there was yaoi involed, never ever ever ask the 13 orignals amything.

Uncle canada do you think I could find a way to make father erica remeber me... He seems to remeber everyone else...

Signed,

Ivana bragnski-jones or alaska 

Russia: **hugs**

America: what?

England: Yes, well I wouldnt put it past America to tell how the first 13 were made

America: ah...fun times wasnt England, that was when you still young and you could still fu-

England: America!

Canada: **sighs** No...Ive been trying for ages...but he still ignores me...

America: Who are you?

Kuma: Who are you?

Canada: …..Yes he remembers everyone hes fucked...or wants to

England: Not the list

America: Hey why do you think Japan surrendered?

Japan: Pwease America-san...*blushes*

America: I mean half of my states are from England, the southern states involved too much tequila and Mexico, and I think Washington was with Canada **wink**

Canada: EH? When did that happen?

Me: ANYWAYS! Send your letters in guys!


	4. Chapter 4: Timberstar 1

**Dear Countries,**

This is Lillian Williams, or Ottawa the Capital of Canada.

Oh that reminds me, Hi Papa Canada!

I have a question for all of you, besides Papa that is. Why do you guys always forget Papa? I mean he is the 2nd largest country. The German nations should really remember Papa because of their fights during the war.

Random question for the Nordic Nations. Whatever happened to Vinland?

From

Lillian Williams AKA Ottawa.

PS:Papa where did you hide the Maple Surup?*innocent look* 

Canada: Oh? Hi, Ottowa ^^

America: Who?

England: The blasted country above you, thats who!

America: Oh my hat! Why didnt you say so?

Canada: **sighs**

Francis: I dont mean to forget you mon ami... **pouts**

America: **rolls eyes** No he didnt

Canada: But your my brother...you should remember me...

America: …..

Russia: Hmm...I feel like I should remember you..

Canada: Maybe because you sat on me, eh?

Russia: Huh? I did? When?

Canada: **sighs**

Prussia: Kesesese Why would I forget Birdie? He's damn cute! And good in be-

Me: Anyways! Next question!

Finland: Vinland?

Sweden: Hmmm...

Denmark: Dont look at me! **throws hands in air**

Norway: No one was...

Iceland: …..

Norway: It just kinda disapeared one day...we dont know what happened...

Me: Well see you next time! Tell me how Im doing too before sending in your letters!

Canada: Top left shelf in your house Ottawa.


	5. Chapter 5: Oklahoma 1 and Kleptogirl 1

**Dear super-adorable-countries,**

Hello! I'm Kleptogirl, but you all can Klepto. It's nice to meet all of you! Um, well, almost all of you... *Eyes France nervous-glare* *mutters*Damn pervert...

*Winks at Axis trio* Meh, hello! You guys are so cute~ and funny~! Except in Hetaoni, because its just do sad and-OH MY GLOB! STEVE! *Pulls out waffle-maker and lifts it in battle stance* FANGIRLS, ATTACK! *Runs after America's BFF Tony*

[[Ten minutes later]]

*Pops up from behind Prussia and giggles* I love your awesome-ness! *Grabs hand and drags Prussia and Italy away* Let us go spread pasta and awesome-ness to the perverted lands of France! Mwahahaha!

Love,

Kleptogirl~! 

France: Hey! What is wrong with sharing l' amour, Mon cher? **winks at Kleptogirl**

Italy: Ve~ Pretty girl!

Germany: **blush** C-cute?

Japan: **blushes more than Germany** Oh...Arigato

Me: Never seen Hetaoni...

Japan: Prease dont...

Tony: Fuck! **Runs**

America: Tony! Dude Ill save you!

Me: **sighs**

Prussia: Oh hey! Kesese of course Im awesome!

Italy: Okay Miss!

Prussia: Kesesese lets pick on Francy-pants!

France: Oh cher...why me?

Me: Now we have a second letter! Isnt this special!

**Dear Countries,**

Howdy! I'm America's youngest daughter, Oklahoma, and I wanted to say hello to my Dads! Let's see, um...

Hello mio Papa! *Hugs France* Hola Papi! *Hugs Spain* Great to see you, dad! *one for Britain as well*

And a great big, What up dude? To my daddy! *Gives a hug to America*

*Gives a sly look* So there are four of you right? Who are the mommies, and who are the daddies? Ms. Hungary, you might get this on camera! *Giggles*

*Turns to Japan* Hello! It's very nice to meet you! *Bows slightly and looks up blushing* Um, I read a lot of your manga, and watch a bunch of anime. They usually do the bow, and I've always wanted to try it! I hope I didn't offend you or something...

-Oklahoma

Maria Jones 

France: Oh! Bonjour mon enfant! **hugs and kisses cheeks**

Spain: Hola! **Hugs**

England: a hug?...oh might as well **hugs**

America: Haha! **Hugs**

Hungary: Ive got the camera! I have it with me all the time! You never know when there will be yaoi with these sexually repressed guys! **thumbs up**

Japan: **jumps back** O-oh! Arigato Oklahoma-chan! **Bows** No! You didnt offend me! And thank you again! Prease, it is an honor!

Me: Such a gentleman! Aw~

England: Wait Im supposed to be the bloody gentleman!

Me: See you guys next time ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Dear Countries,**

Uncle America doesn't wear a hat though. France and England should remember Papa because they raised him, don't you guys remember?

Hey wait... Papa does this mean that England and France are my Grandfathers?

, you sat on my Papa during several World Meetings. I know because I have my sources...

And to the Nordic Nations. I ask about Vinland because I think Papa was Vinland when he was younger. Wasn't Vinland in the far north area of North America?

From,

Lillian Williams AKA Ottawa.

PS:Great! Now all I need is some feathers and Kumajiro and everything will be set. 

America: **gasp** I do too! Its name is...Canadia!

France: I remember making him.

England: O.O Oh dear lord...And I am not old!

France: Mon cher! I do not have gray hair yet!

Russia: ^J^ I dont remember da~

Norway: I dont know...Canadia are you Vinland?

Canada: No! And its Canada!

Kuma: Who are you?

Canada: I quit...

Me: You cant! Next Letter!

**Dear Hetalia**

hello im hetalialover191 but you can call me Moscow i was bored and i didnt wont to go to sleep so im sending a letter OMG RUSSIA~ *jumps and hugs him* your my fav country hello Mr. Awesome (Prussia) hay did you know theirs a place called Prussia again i think its true you should see *evil smile* America i hope you die from eating like a pig also REMEMBER YOUR BROTHER SOME TIMES you two England and France it gets annoying when you forget your own kid and or mistake him for America Canada *hugs* HOW COULD PEOPLE FORGET YOU YOUR SO KAWAUII IT KILLES also do you like Prussia or Russia also *nose bleed* lets get some parings in here da Germany and Italy kiss Spain and Romano make out (we all know you like him Romano dont deni it) Prussia Canada and Russia have a threesome *nose bleed* im sorry Canada but i cant help it Sweden and Finland kiss or make out you choose hmmm i wonder if you guys would all have sex with each other *massive nose bleed* that would be so hot *looks at the clock* crap i should go to bed dame you school bye oh befor i go *grabs Russia* im taking you with me

From Moscow 

Russia: **is jumped** Uh?

Prussia: Kesesese hello! And yes! Birdie named it! **hugs blushing Canada**

America: **shocked** Wha? I dont eat like a pig!

England: Yes you do.

Canada: Prussia or Russia? Oh...uh... **blush**

Russia: He likes me da~ **kisses Canadas cheek**

Prussia: No he loves my awesome five meters **kisses canadas other cheek**

Russia: Im bigger ^J^

Prussia: Are not!

Canada: Actually Russia is, Prussia...

Prussia: :O Fine, its on! **grabs Canada**

Russia: Da, first name Canada screams wins **drags them to closet**

Me: **nosebleed**

Hungary: **nosebleed**

Meanwhile...

Italy: What does she mean by couples Germany?

Germany: **blush** Nothing Italy...

Italy: ...okay! **kisses Germany**

Germany: ah!

Romano: Dont kiss the potato bastard!

Spain: Oh you would kiss me si?

Romano: No! **is kissed by Spain** Gah!

Spain: Yay! I got a kiss from Lovi!

Finland: ….everyone is having fun...

Sweden: hmmm...*grabs Finland and kisses him gently*

**everyone stops hearing moans**

Canada: Ivan! Gil! Oh my god! Yes!

Me: …...

Hungary: **dies from nose bleed**

America: :O Oh my god...what the fuck?

France: Who knew little Matthue could be so vocal ^^ Im so proud **is hit by England**

Me: Anyways! See you next time...I need mind bleach...and maybe there will be yaoi later **wink**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear Super-Adorible-Countries,**

*Glares at France* Back off, Pedo-bear...

Aw, thanks Italy!

*gives confused look at Germany and Japan* Why are you two blushing...? I was serious when I said you guys have a cute friendship!

You've never seen it? Huh, neither of I, but I've read all of the fanfiction and the scripts! *Le Sigh~* My IPod doesn't work with subtittles.

*Stops chasing Tony* Please don't what Japan? *Smiles cheerfully* Oohhh~... You mean don't stop attacking Steve? Well, If thats what you want~...

*Comes back with Italy and Prussia* That was fun! We should do that again sometime, sí?

-Kleptogirl 

France: **hands in air** Okay!

Germany: Oh...

Japan: I thought...

Germany: You ment something else...

Japan: **nods**

Italy: Si!

Prussia: Kesesesese

**Norway, Uncle America! Papa's name is Canada, Ca-na-da. Not Canadia.**

And yes, England and France, you two are old. How about I call England, Uncle Arthur. And France, Uncle Pepé. Since France acts like that one cartoon character.

Dang, and I was so sure that Papa used to be Vinland. Hmm*looks up some information* I'm not that good at this research. All I get from what I'm reading is that you Nordic nations are very cool. Except Iceland. Iceland is hot~ Meep! I... uh... mean with all those volcanos it must be hot.*laughs nervously*

Ahem, anyway.*reads Moscow's letter and blushes brightly* Eep! Y-Ya-Yaoi? Soo cute!*Looks at Papa, , and Prussia* Papa, I think you should have picked . Prussia is too full of himself AND is one of the BTT.

From

Lillian William AKA Ottawa.

PS:Papa can I borrow Kuma for a little... project?*Smiles innocently* 

Norway: ...oh okay

America: ...no its spelled H-A-T!

England: I would like to be called that

France: Mon Ami!

Iceland: Huh? Hot?

Denmark: **snickers**

Iceland: Oh...yeah the volcanos... **puffin squeask**

Me: Okay well see you guys later!

Canada: Sure **gives her Kuma**


	8. Chapter 8

**Dear Super-Adorible-Countries,**

*Stare* What do you think I ment? ...Oh...-ohh-... *Blushes* nevermind that...

Hey America! How are ya doing? I'm one of your super awesome citizens! *Grins* At my school, we call each other by country names, and one of my buddies is America! (I'm Taiwan!) It's scary... At lunch, he always manages to pull out two McDonalds hamburgers out of his leather jacket... I think you two would be great friends! Two Anerica's means two bothersomes for England!

*Waves* See you later!

-Kleptogirl 

America: Hey dudette! Cool! America is the best right? And I have to meet that dude, we need a food eating competetion!

England: Two bothersomes, you know it...why do I put up with that bloody git?

America: **eating burger** cause you luv me!

England: Dont talk with your mouth full Alfred

**Dear Countries,**

Thank you , now go and hit Denmark for laughing at Iceland.

*glares at Uncle America*Maybe I should ask Uncle England to bring some of his ghost friends to the next world meeting. Or your house. They can stay there until you stop calling Papa a hat.

What Uncle Pepé?*tilts head innocently* You do act like that skunk. At least you don't smell.

Not just the volcanos that make Iceland hot...*Blushes* Did you or squeask? Oh and to , you are cuter then Gilbird.

From,

Lillian Williams AKA Ottawa

PS:Thanks Papa. *Whispers to Kuma* Now hold still so I can make you into a cuter bird then Gilbird.*drags a struggling Kuma away* 

Norway: With pleasure **hits Denmark**

Denmark: Hey!

America: **lets out a manly (not) scream** Please not the ghosts! Im sorry!

Me: wow mention ghosts and he turns into an Italian

Iceland: ...oh...Thank you...I suppose...

Denmark: Iceland squeaked

Iceland: **death glare**

Mr. Puffin: **squawk**

Canada: Wait...where is she taking Kumakaro?

Me: Kumajirou and...

Kuma: HELP!

Me: see you next time!


	9. Notice

**Im sorry for the inconvinience, this story along with all the others will be moved to my new fanfiction account, Ghostwriteres. I would like if you stayed with this story, and I am sorry that I have to change my account like this, but it is neccessary, starting in a few days I will be moving these storys to that account and this one will only be used for storys I am reading and watching. Thank you.**

**Kayla**


End file.
